OWCA Agent Showdown
by chosenone1994
Summary: Ever wondered how good OWCA's agents are when it comes to combat? Wonder no longer! A series of one-shot battles between agent versus agent are contained in this story, some of which could feature Perry, or any other agent you may know! Request which two agents you want to see in action by writing a review! Rated for fighting.
1. Perry vs Ryan

_**After keeping it in my head for awhile, I decided to make a series featuring OWCA's agents going head-to-head against each other in friendly matches. Hope you enjoy this first fight! Remember if you want a request, write a review of which two agents you want to see square off, but keep in mind that I suffer from writer's block from time-to-time and new chapters might come slowly!**_

* * *

 **OWCA Agent Showdown – Perry vs Ryan (raccoon)**

During a day of routine agent work at the OWCA agency, Perry the Platypus was in the training room alone where combat training and practice fights between agents were held during off-duty times. The room has its floor covered on a blue mat surface, and has blue mats on the walls so when fighters were knocked back toward one of the soft wall padding, they took less damage than they would from a regular wall in a mission or confrontation. It had two entry and exit doors which were obviously not covered, one to the hallway of the agency, and the other that lead to the outside of the building.

Perry was practicing his moves without his fedora on his head and set aside, mostly consisting of punching and kicking, when he heard the door leading to the rest of the agency building open. He stopped his training routine, glanced to see who it was, and it was a raccoon agent entering the room.

"Hey there, Ryan! Nice to see you!" greeted Perry with a smile on his face.

"You too," replied Ryan, also smiling.

"There's not a lot of work to do today, is there?"

"No, no there isn't. I just finished my paperwork detailing my recent mission, and that was it. So I came in here to do some training on my combat skills so they won't get rusty. How are things going for you?"

"They're very much the same, Ryan," answered Perry. "I'm also getting a refresh on my fighting abilities so I can keep them in excellent shape."

Ryan the Raccoon got an idea in his head and prompted to say the following, "Speaking of which, are you up for a little one-on-one match with me? I want to see how good you are, and of course see if I can win, or at least come close to doing so."

"OK then, Ryan. You're on!" answered Perry excitedly.

Ryan put his fedora on the ground beside a wall alongside Perry's own, and both of them went to the middle of the training arena. They stood close, just a few inches apart, while they faced each other. They broke into their fighting stances, and begun their fight!

Ryan made the first few moves, throwing a one-two punch combo in an attempt to hit Perry's face, but he evaded with ease, while Ryan swung one of his legs around to execute a roundhouse kick, trying to catch the platypus off-guard. He also evaded it, leaving Ryan open, and Perry quickly kicked the raccoon to the side. Ryan was stunned, allowing Perry to punch him to the sides of his face two times, connect with two tail whips, and then finished his combo with an uppercut, first crouching down to build power, and then launching into the air with one of his fists making contact below his opponent's mouth.

Ryan was sent into the air, his body forcibly back-flipping from the impact of the uppercut. He landed on his stomach harshly, and got back up quickly, with the match obviously still young. Perry thrust onto Ryan with a flying kick, but the raccoon managed to dodge it and was set-up for an attack. He used this to his advantage and punched Perry in the stomach twice while he was turning around. Ryan quickly connected the combo with a successful swinging jump kick on the spot, making contact with Perry's face, and sending him spinning horizontally into the air and toward the ground, a few feet away. He landed roughly on his back, but managed to quickly recover and continued the fight.

For the next several seconds, Perry and Ryan exchanged blow after blow, while attempting to dodge and block every attack one trying to gain an upper hand over the other. However, with Perry being the agent with a better combat experience, he was eventually starting to wear out Ryan, greatly leaving the outcome with no doubt whatsoever. The teal platypus would seize the moment to end the match if his fellow raccoon opponent left himself open once more. All Perry had to do was stay patient and land the finishing blow when the opportunity presented itself.

Ryan, who was closer to running out of energy, tried to land a spinning backfist to Perry's face, but he evaded it by quickly crouching, and then launching a surprise tail whip to Ryan's face, the impact making him spin in place. He was still standing up after the attack, but was now dazed. Perry now had the chance to win the match.

He thrust one of his feet onto Ryan's stomach, landed another kick on his chin, and finished the combo with a swinging jump kick on the spot. It made powerful contact on one of the sides of Ryan's face that launched him into the air, his entire body spinning horizontally, and was sent many feet away from Perry. The raccoon eventually landed hard on his back and was knocked out.

Perry had won the match! This was another one of his close fights that he deservedly came out as a victor.

"Whew! Another victory for me!" exclaimed Perry, while he was catching his breath.

A few moments later, Ryan regained consciousness, and awoke at a sight toward Perry crossing his arms in victory with a smirk on his face, realizing he'd lost the match. Ryan frowned in defeat, prompting Perry to cheer him up.

"Don't take it too hard, Ryan. You gave it your best effort as well, and had me halfway out of energy."

The raccoon smiled at this reassuring message, and he and the teal platypus shook hands, acknowledging the fact that they had a great fight.

"I had fun fighting you, Perry," said Ryan. "I saw _and_ felt why you're not to be reckoned with when it comes to combat."

"You want to get a drink of water and a snack with me? Remember, you're paying for us since you've lost our match."

"Of course! It's a deal."

The two fellow agents exited to the doors toward the agency hallway and out of the training room. Their sparring session was now confirmed to be done and finished.


	2. Pinky vs Dennis

_**Battle requested by**_ _ **Quanktumspirit.**_

 _ **Ryan. the raccoon agent whom I named in the first chapter was just a coincidence and not related to Quanktumspirit's own OC, also named Ryan, which I didn't know about.**_

 _ **In this battle within my head canon, Dennis has redeemed himself and is no longer evil, so he's been instated as an agent of OWCA, and thus is friendly here. Read one of my other stories to see him go up against Perry!**_

* * *

 **Pinky vs. Dennis – requested by Quanktumspirit**

Another sparring session within the training room was about to commence. This time, it was Pinky the Chihuahua versus Dennis the Rabbit, the latter who had recently been reinstated as an agent of OWCA and no longer rogue. Both were already in their fighting stances and ready to go!

The fight got underway with Dennis launching a flurry of kicks, attempting to overwhelm Pinky early, but he was prepared and alternated between blocking and evading to avoid being damaged. Pinky then threw two punches and a kick to Dennis, all of which were blocked. The rabbit then crouched and threw a somersault kick to Pinky, catching him off-guard. The impact of the attack forced him into a backflip motion, and came crashing down into the ground roughly on his stomach.

Pinky gazed up at Dennis, who was taunting his downed opponent with a wave of a hand and a smirk. Knowing the fight was still very early to end, the chihuahua stood up and decided to stay patient, waiting for Dennis to make another move. The rabbit ended up hopping into the air and thrusting one leg forward to launch a flying kick, which Pinky managed to dodge with ease. This left Dennis open for a counterattack.

Pinky took advantage of the situation swiftly by punching the former rogue rabbit in the face twice, following up with two kicks, and an uppercut to knock down Dennis. This made him land close to a wall of blue mat padding that his opponent had an outstanding idea for the next move. Pinky got down on his regular dog stance, waited for Dennis to recover, and tackled him into the wall with force! They were separated from the attack with Dennis suffering a major amount of damage, and still close to the wall. He worriedly felt that another big attack would make him end up on the losing side of the match…

Without hesitation, Dennis tried once more to surprise Pinky by throwing a roundhouse punch, but the chihuahua was prepared and not only did he evade it, he immediately jumped onto the wall and thrust one leg forward to perform a swinging kick off the wall! Dennis turned around and was so stunned that he had no time to dodge the upcoming attack. He took the kick full force off one of the cheeks of his face, spun into the air horizontally, and landed a few feet away from Pinky, harshly on his back. He lost consciousness, and the match as well.

Pinky was shocked but overjoyed that he had won! He went into this match with overwhelming odds, especially against an elite agent combatant like Dennis here, but showed great perseverance and poise to win it!


	3. Karen vs Kitty

**Karen the Siamese Cat vs. Agent Kitty**

 **Two more fighters are ready to rock and roll!**

 **Begin the match!**

Karen made the first move, punching Kitty with her paws instead of claws, since this was a friendly match. She hit him twice in succession, catching him unprepared at first, but when Karen attempted to connect the combo with a kick to the stomach, Kitty managed to recover and side-stepped out of the way to avoid further damage.

He made the next couple of moves by jumping and kicking in mid-air twice to Karen's face, and followed up with an uppercut to send her into the air, flipping backwards onto the ground. She got up on four legs, and Kitty obliged by also getting into the cat stance.

They circled each other for a while, exchanging attacks with their paws, when later on, Karen used her tail to whip Kitty's face. This caught him by surprise, stunning him, and allowing Karen to follow up with an uppercut, returning both of the cat agents in their two-legged stances.

Kitty swiftly recovered and threw punches with his paws to the face of Karen, hoping to gain the upper hand. However, when he attempted to finish the combo with a leg sweep, Karen regained composure in time to counterattack with a sweep of her own, tripping Kitty off the ground and on his back.

The Siamese cat attempted to kick one of Kitty's sides of his stomach, but he blocked it with one of his arms, allowing him to quickly roll back and get back up to resume fighting.

After several moments of exchanged blows, the veteran Kitty was about to be worn out from the amazing combat ability of the rookie Karen. When he tried to attack Karen with his one of his legs, she grabbed it and kicked his face two times in succession. She let go of him after the first hit, and as the second and more powerful hit made contact, it was enough to send Kitty spinning in place for a few seconds.

With her opponent being dazed, Karen now had the opportunity to execute one last move to end the fight. She crouched down, built up power with one of her paws, and unleashed a devastating uppercut below Kitty's mouth! He was sent to the ground hard on his stomach after being forced into a backflip from the attack. Karen had at last won the match!

After catching her breath for a few moments, she began to exit the training arena into the agency, but not before she patted her fallen opponent softly on the back and kissed him on one of his cheeks. Kitty later regained consciousness. He felt like Karen's kiss woke him up, and blushed slightly, knowing that he must have fought well, even though he'd lost the match.


	4. Perry vs Max

_**Surprise! This time one of my own OCs, a blue platypus, makes an entry in the fray, matching up against his teal counterpart Perry! Due to Max mostly utilizing the martial art of taekwondo, these combatants will mostly use their feet to fight in this match.**_

* * *

 **Perry the Platypus vs. Max the Blue Platypus (my OC)**

 **A pair of platypi are ready to rumble here!**

 **Let's go!**

Perry, with an intimidating smirk on his face, beckoned Max with a wave of a hand, wanting his blue counterpart of his species to attack first. Since he knew that Max was specialized within the martial art of taekwondo, he attacked with a flurry of kicks. One kick eventually broke Perry's guard and Max thrust one of his legs forward for a swift flying kick to his opponent's stomach. Perry was knocked backwards by the move, but stayed up and quickly composed himself.

He decided to attack next, and to respect Max's fighting style, Perry decided to execute his first moves with a few kicks of his own. The first one was to the side of Max's body, which connected, following up with a tail whip to his bill that sent him spinning in place, and Perry finished the combo with by crouching down, twisted his body, and swung up to unleash a swinging kick on to one of Max's sides of his face!

The kick was spot on and he absorbed the impact harshly, sending him spinning into the air horizontally, and feet away from Perry. The blue platypus landed on his back, and quickly got back up to resume his stance.

The two platypi were engaged in a back-and-forth struggle, with each exchanging kicks, showcasing their impressive ability with their legs. They parried each of their attacks, with Max's own kicking skills being matched closely to his teal counterpart, having a small advantage. He knew that it would eventually matter in the end if he came out on top.

After their continuous exchange of kicks, Perry made the next move. He tried to kick one of Max's sides, but he side-stepped quickly, and quickly crouched to evade a swift roundhouse in Perry's attempt to catch his opponent off-guard. Next, they decided to back up and ran towards each other to launch flying kicks! Their two feet collided in mid-air, and Max, with his own attempt to catch Perry off-balance, immediately followed up with a kick below the bill. It made contact, and the teal platypus was sent toward the ground with a forcible backflip. He landed on his stomach, slowly got up, and was dazed.

Max now had an opportunity to close out the match once and for all! He executed his finishing combo, starting off with two tail whips to Perry's bill, with the latter sending him spinning in place to keep him stunned. Max then got down, twisted his body, and jumped to swing his leg around to connect one last kick, sending Perry spinning off the ground horizontally and back onto the blue mat surface, roughly on his back. He was knocked out, and the match was declared over!

 **This match's winner is Max, the blue platypus!**


	5. Perry vs Peter

**Perry the Platypus vs. Peter the Panda**

 **Two agents square off, one leaves a winner!**

 **Let's get it on!**

Perry was standing with his arms crossed on his body, glancing at Peter, one of his rival agents, flexing one of his arms as they were about ready to get their match underway. Perry was the first to get into his fighting stance, smiling at Peter while the panda gestured a "thumbs down" motion with one of his hands with an intimidating smile as well, and then dropped into his stance. Now the fight begins!

Perry started with a 3-hit combo, the first two hits were made with punches to Peter's face, following up with a standing roundhouse kick that stunned the panda very briefly, still standing up. With a quick recovery, he threw what appeared to be an initial 4-hit combo to Perry, throwing two punches, then connecting with a pair of kicks to his face.

Stunning the teal platypus with the fourth hit, Peter was allowed a small amount of time to execute a powerful attack. He twisted his body, then spun around with his arms stretched out to execute his special move! He hit Perry multiple times, while he spun in place, taking damage from Peter's unique attack. Perry eventually stopped spinning, shook his head to recover, and continued fighting.

The two combatants immediately found themselves exchanging punches and kicks, although Peter, having bigger arms, utilized them most of the time in an effort to take out his platypus rival. However, with Perry knowing the panda's particular tendency, he used this to an advantage to evade almost every attack, and block at times, since Peter's punches would connect a little slowly.

When he was beginning to wear out by attempting to defeat Perry with just punches, Peter realized that he had no choice but to start kicking again. However it became too late to go to that conclusion, as it would happen to be his own undoing. As he tried to land a roundhouse kick to Perry, his opponent ducked out of the way and landed a quick uppercut underneath Peter's mouth, back-flipping him onto his stomach to land on the mat. He got up, but took a considerable amount of damage that he couldn't stand up in his normal fighting stance; instead, he was dazed. This had enabled the chance for Perry to end the match!

The platypus started with a roundhouse kick, then he followed up with a whip of his tail to Peter's face, sending him spinning in place. Perry finished off the combo with a jumping spinning kick on the spot to send Peter off the ground. He spun around horizontally for a few moments, before ending up a few feet away from his rival on his back. With Peter knocked out, Perry turned away and crossed his arms on his own stomach in victory, while closing his eyes and smiling in satisfaction.

 **The winner of the match is Perry!**


	6. Dennis vs Ryan

_**Ryan appears again in this next matchup against the former rogue rabbit. Again, he is not related to Quanktumspirit's own raccoon OC, also named Ryan, just to clarify.**_

* * *

 **Dennis the Rabbit vs. Ryan the Raccoon**

 **Which agent today will walk away a winner?**

 **Let's find out!**

Dennis was finishing his warm-up moves while Ryan, with his arms crossed, watched and waited patiently to commence their match. The white rabbit threw a jumping roundhouse kick on the spot, and when he landed, he looked at Ryan, put one finger toward him, and moved it in a beckoning motion with an intimidating smirk on his face. The raccoon couldn't help but smile back at his opponent, getting into his fighting stance thereafter. Dennis followed suit, and their scuffle was under way!

Ryan threw the first series of punches in an effort to build up some energy and an advantage. Dennis however was prepared as he put both of his arms behind his body and dodged the attacks, exhibiting that he could evade some attacks without the use of his hands like a sensei! Ryan then attempted to throw another punch, but Dennis put one of his arms forward and parried it at the right moment, allowing him to quickly follow up with a roundhouse punch to Ryan's face! The heavy force of the attack sent the raccoon off the ground spinning horizontally in mid-air, and came crashing down onto the ground on his back. He quickly recovered however, got up and resumed fighting.

Ryan and Dennis circled around each other, waiting for one or the other to make the next move. Ryan, at first, tried again with a roundhouse kick, but stopped his next attack in mid-motion, catching Dennis off-guard. He was in a defensive stance with his arms up to brace for the impact of the move, but it served as a moot point. As he put his arms down, Ryan suddenly attacked with a tail whip, hitting one of Dennis' cheeks! It sent him spinning in place, and in a dazed state after, allowing his opponent to attack with a combo of punches and kicks.

Ryan finished off his surprise combo attack with a spinning kick to Dennis face once more, sending him spinning horizontally a few feet away from the raccoon, and onto to the blue mat surface on his back. The rabbit thrust his legs up and back onto his feet, returning to his fight stance and thus, continued their intense match.

The fight continued on for a few minutes, with Ryan able to match Dennis' elite abilities throughout the majority of elapsed time. The rabbit, however, was now in a state where his clutch skills would hoped to be in effect. If Ryan made one more wrong move, that would allow his opponent to launch a powerful series of attacks that could end the match! He'd try his best to be careful here.

Dennis and Ryan engaged in a series of moves that each dodged or blocked on certain intervals, but when other attacks prove to be too much, each fighter made his best effort to absorb the force of each impact to keep fighting. Later, they felt like the match was at its climax due to their exhaustion. One of them would need to make a wise move to stay standing on their feet.

Ryan tried to connect one kick after another to Dennis, but his opponent hopped out of the way of each one, showing that the rabbit was still more energetic like the beginning of the match. The raccoon then attempted to throw a punch to Dennis, but he dodged it a quickly threw a roundhouse punch to one of Ryan's cheeks, sending him spinning in place. After that, he was dazed and Dennis sensed that the opportunity to end the match would have to be now.

The white rabbit threw a series of rapid fire-like kicks to Ryan's face several times, with the first four kicks coming from one foot, and four more with the other. Dennis finished the combo with a jumping roundhouse kick to one of Ryan's cheeks to send him spinning horizontally off the ground and onto the mat on his back. He was knocked out and the match was now over!

 **Dennis is the winner of this match!**


	7. Kitty vs Agent D

**Agent Kitty vs. Agent D (the dog)**

 **Two agents fight, one leaves a winner!**

 **Let the show begin!**

Kitty had his arms crossed staring at D, his opponent, while the dog agent had his hands on his hips. The two had a stand-off for a few moments, then eventually got into their fighting stances to let their match get underway.

The brown dog got his first attack in with a pair of punches to Kitty's face, following up with a roundhouse kick to send him spinning toward the ground on his back. He jumped back up from the knockdown, and started his own attack with a string of paw attacks with the claws retracted, since his sharp kitten claws were forbidden in a sparring match like this. He smacked Agent D on the face a couple of times, followed by a fierce paw attack on one of his cheeks that sent him spinning in place. The dog was briefly dazed from the attack, but he shook it off and resumed fighting.

Several instances of blocks, successful contact, and timely dodging were displayed between the two agents, with neither one appearing to gain an edge. With the match now having lasted a few minutes, one would have to be victorious, sooner than later.

D, noticing that he was on low energy as well as Kitty, realized that making one more careless mistake would lose the match for one of the competitors. With that in mind, he would need to be careful if he wanted to win the match. The kitten agent, on the other hand, waited for his rival to make a move, and potentially, the mistake, for an opening.

The dog agent let loose a few kicks in a desperate attempt to break Kitty's guard, but when one of the kicks was a slow roundhouse, that allowed Kitty to execute two successive attacks. The first one was a paw uppercut to jaw of Agent D to put both fighters in the air, and then an incredible midair roundhouse kick by Kitty to send D spinning toward the ground, several feet away from his opponent. He landed hard on his back with a loud thump on the mat.

Kitty was second to land on the ground, this time on his feet. He looked at Agent D from afar and as soon as he knew that he KO'd his opponent, he thrust one arm up in celebration.

 **Kitty wins this match!**


End file.
